Feeling Threatened
by Derek just wants to be loved
Summary: Deucalion finds out about Aiden's and Ethan's attachment to Stiles and Danny. Aiden's new friend tries to help. Relationships are set between Isaac, Stiles, Danny, and Aiden. Who will be with who, what will Deucalion do. Rated M mostly for language.
1. Chapter 1

An: Here is the sequel to feeling surprised. I hope you like it.

Summary: Deucalion finds out about Aiden's and Ethan's attachment to Stiles and Danny. Aiden's new friend tries to help.

Feeling Threatened

"Tell me who you are." I commanded.

"My name is Selena." The girl said, " As you can tell, I'm a métamorphe."

"A what?" Stiles asked, getting out of the car. I stopped him from getting closer to the girl, Selena.

"In english, I'm a shape shifter." She told him. "I'm not hear to hurt anyone. I thought that you wanted him away from your brother."

"I do." I said, "Why do you care?"

"You didn't need to hurt him." Stiles said. "We handled it."

"I did what he did." She said, pointing to me.

"What I did was wrong." I told her. "Why do you care about what I want?" I asked her.

"I need a pack." She said, "You're an alpha, I thought that if I pleased you, I could join yours."

"I'm part of the alpha pack." I said, "I don't have a separate one."

"You could have fooled me." She said, looking at Stiles and the two in the Jeep. "I promise I won't be any trouble, please. I don't have anyone else."

"Aiden, what should we do?" Stiles asked.

"They are not my pack." I told her. "Stiles is just a friend."

"Please." She begged. "I just need a pack."

"What about Derek?" I asked Stiles.

"He has too much to deal with." Isaac said, from inside the Jeep.

"I won't cause any trouble please?" She begged, tears now streaming down her face.

"Aiden, there has to be something you can do." Stiles said, "Maybe you can talk to Deucalion?" He asked.

"He only wants, rare and powerful Alpha were wolves." I said, "Fine you can join my pack, but you can't stay with me."

"She can stay with me." Stiles said, "As long as she behaves."

"Thankyou." She said, "I will behave, I promise."

"You better." I told her. "If you hurt him, I'll kill you."

"I won't hurt him." She said. "I promise."

"Good, now follow us." I told her.

Isaac got out of the Jeep, and carried Danny into Stiles house, Selena followed him. I stayed next to Stiles as we walked to his room. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I was just thinking." I told him.

"About what?" He asked.

"Selena." I told him. "Are you sure, that you're ok, with her staying here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean I don't think that Deucalion would like the fact that you a pack member." He said, "Besides, I'm helping you out." He told me.

"Speaking of Deucalion," I said. "I need to go. Have her find a form, so that she can blend in at the highschool."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" He asked.

"Right." I told him, "I'll come over in the morning and I'll give you three a ride."

"Ok, bye." Stiles said, walking into his room.

Ethan

When Aiden turned the corner, I grabbed him by the neck and shoved him against the buildings wall. "I should have known." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's too dangerous for me to be around Danny, but it's okay for you to be with Stiles?!" I shouted.

"He's not a target." He said, pushing me from him.

"Anyone who is with Scott or Derek, is a target!" I yelled. "If I have to stay away from Danny, you have to stay away from Stiles."

"Make me." He growled.

"You and I both know that I can't." I said, "Deucalion can though, it would be a shame if he found out."

"You wouldn't." He said.

"You want to bet." I said.

Stiles

"So, Aiden wants you to pick a form for school tomorrow." I told, Selena.

"Ok." She said. Suddenly, her current form melted away, until a form of a boy took its place. The boy was shorter than Isaac, with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a superman symbol, with black pants and brown shoes. "How is this?" She, he said, Selena's voice was now deeper and her skin was a little darker, not as dark as Boyd's was though.

"That's good." I told him. "Now you a need a name."

"I don't know." He said, "You pick one."

"Ok, how about, Kenny?" I asked him.

"I like it." He said. "When is Aiden coming back?" He asked.

"In the morning." I told her. "He's taking us to school."

An: Here's the first chapter of the sequel. I have a new fan fiction that will be up hopefully soon, it was requested. It's a power rangers Fan fiction and I'm really excited to write and for you guys to read it. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Also if you have questions or requests please let me know. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Chapter 2, of Feeling Threatened. This is number 5 in the Feeling series I highly recommend that you read the first 4 before you read this one.

Selena

"Thank you." I told Stiles, as I sat down on the edge of his bed.

"For what?" He asked.

"Letting me stay here." I told him.

"No problem." He said, sitting down at his desk he grabbed a book and handed it to me. "Here you can read this."

"Thank you." I said, I took the book and started reading.

Stiles

Selena is really nice, but she is different. She's still getting used to her new form, Kenny. I hope that Danny will be okay with Isaac at Scott's house, he didn't want Isaac to leave so we talked to Scott and Danny will stay there for tonight.

"So Selena tell me more about métamorphes." I said.

"Well the obvious is that I can take on any form." She said. "I'm the last of my kind, hunters got rid of the rest of us."

"Why would the hunters be after your kind?" I asked.

"They saw as a threat, since we can change are forms, and since we join wolf packs..." She began.

"They saw you as a way, for the werewolves to spy on them." I finished for her.

"Yeah, they killed my parents but a very kind alpha female found me." She told me. "I was 2 years old."

"How did you survive, after that?" I asked.

"She took care of me after that." She said. "She became like a second mom to me. Her and her family died protecting me, there were no survivors, so I ran."

"Do you know who it was?" I asked.

"No, I can't remember a name I was so young when it happened. All I remember is the face of her son." She said. "He was so kind, he was 2 years older than me."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"20." She told him.

"So, it happened 18 years ago?" I asked, she nodded.

Ethan

I don't want to rat out my brother, but what he is doing is dangerous. It's not safe for Stiles to be hanging out with him. I mean it's different with me and Danny, I at least care about Danny. Aiden doesn't care about Stiles, he's just using him to keep me away from Danny.

"Ah, Ethan." Deucalion said, entering the penthouse. "Where is your brother?"

"He's probably with his new friend." I told him.

"Who would that be?" He asked.

"Stiles." I said, I covered my mouth.

"Why is he with him?" He asked.

"He just likes to hang out with him." I said.

"Hm. Interesting." He said, before leaving.

Aiden

I couldn't stop thinking about what Ethan said, I don't want to stop seeing Stiles. I'm stronger than Ethan, I can protect Stiles. Plus I have Selena, and I know that Isaac will protect Stiles. It will work out.

I was walking down the street, when I was pulled into yet another ally, but this time it was Kali, standing next to her was Deucalion. "I have a job for you, Aiden."

"What would that be?"

"To kill the one called Stiles and make it look like it was Derek." He said, I froze. "His death will send Scott into a rage, he will go after the person who killed him and kill them."

I can't kill Stiles, I won't. "No." I said, pushing Kali off of me.

"What did you say!" Kali growled. "You will respect your alpha!" She grabbed my neck and started to squeeze.

"Get off of him!" Someone yelled, I turned to see Selena running towards us. She pushed past Deucalion, and threw Kali off of me. "Are you ok?" She asked me.

"St-stiles." I choked out, gasping to get air to my lungs.

"Is safe." She said.

"Now that was a stupid thing to do young omega." Kali growled getting up off the ground.

"I'm not an omega." She told her. "I'm a.."

"S-selena d-don't." I told her, she nodded and helped me up.

"Kali, where are you?" Deucalion asked.

"I'm here." She said, appearing by his side in an instant.

Taking her arm Deucalion turned to us, "I will tell the rest of the pack that you have given up on them." He said before letting Kali lead him away.

"Where is Stiles?" I asked Selena.

"With a beta." She said, "Stiles told me to leave while he was there. I went for a walk when I saw those two attack you."

"What is the beta's name?" I asked hoping that it was Scott or Isaac.

"Peter." She said.

An: Ohhhh snap! Why is Peter at Stiles house? Is he there as a friend or a foe. Who is this family who raised Selena? I hope you like the chapter. Hopefully it's not too confusing. If you have questions review or PM me and I'll answer them in the an of the next chapter. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

An: So here is the chapter I told you about in the author note of Sin of two lovers, go and check it out.

Chapter 3

Stiles

"You need to go." I told Peter.

"Why?" Peter asked, stepping towards me.

"I told you, I'm not going to help you join Derek's pack." I told him.

"Why not?" He asked, "You're apart of it..." He started.

"I'm not a part of Derek's pack." I said.

"Really." He said. "You have one though, you reek of alpha."

"It's not Derek." I said.

"Then who is it." Peter demanded.

"None of your business." I told him.

Peter shoved me against the wall, his arm at my throat. "I want to know so I can join."

"I thought you wanted to join Derek." I said.

"I need a pack. Any pack will service." He told me.

"Let him go and we'll talk." I sighed in relief when I heard Aiden's voice.

"So, you have left the alpha pack." Peter said, moving his arm away from my throat.

"Stiles come here." Aiden told me. I nodded and stepped away from Peter and towards Aiden. He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. "Why are you here Peter?" He asked him.

"I need a pack." Peter said. "I was here to get Stiles help to join Derek's pack. Derek has a soft spot for the human."

"I'm part of Aiden's pack." I told Peter.

"I would like to join." Peter said.

"Why join me?" Aiden asked. "Why not join you nephew, like you originally planned."

"My nephew doesn't trust me." Peter said. "I need a pack."

"You're on probationary trial. If you don't behave you're out." Aiden said.

"Understood." Peter said.

"Now, leave." Aiden said, "Stiles will let you know about a pack meeting."

"Ok, I'll see you then." Peter said.

Aiden

After Peter left I turned to Stiles. "Are you ok?" I asked. "DId he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Stiles said. "Peter was just being Peter."

"If he hurts you, tell me." I told him.

"Aiden." I turned to Stiles window to see Ethan. Stiles opened the window letting him in.

"What's wrong." I asked.

"Deucalion has put a hit on Stiles." Ethan said.

"Why are you telling me?" I asked him.

"You refused to kill Stiles. So, I know that you care about him." Ethan said.

"Thank you, bro." I said.

"I have to go. He doesn't know I'm here." Ethan said, leaving Stiles room.

"Stiles call Peter and tell him to meet us here after school tomorrow." I told him. "Until then Selena, you are to stay by his side at all time."

"Yes sir." She said. "He won't be hurt."

"Aiden I don't need protecting." He said.

"Yes you do. You don't how dangerous Deucalion and the rest of them are." I told him. "They will not touch you."

"Ok, I believe you." Stiles said. "On a happier note. Selena why don't you show Aiden Kenny."

"Ok." She said, in about 4 seconds a boy with tan skin, short black hair combed to the side and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a superman symbol, with black pants and brown shoes. "This works right?" He asked.

"Right." I told him. "Now do you know how to fight?" I asked her.

"Yes, I can protect myself." He told me.

"Good." I said. "We can work on more later. For now we need to rest."

An: So here was that chapter I told you about. Anyway, I hope you like. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Also do you think that I should pair Selena and Scott together, in a romantic episode. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

An: So, I lied I said that Aiden was still straight in this, I changed my mind. He is now gay, so if you don't like gay Aiden please do not read this. I'm also pairing Selena with someone. So apparently there's been some confusion about who Kenny is. Kenny is Selena in a different form.

Chapter 4

Stiles

Aiden went to follow his brother, when I stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked him.

"I'm going to sleep outside." He told me.

"I don't think so." I said, "It's cold out there, and besides you can protect me better from in here. Just don't let my dad see you."

"Ok." He said, walking over and sitting down on my desk chair.

"Aiden?" Selena asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"I haven't told you everything about me." She said. Selena then told Aiden about the family who took care of her. "Now I need to tell you about my powers. All of my powers." She said.

"Ok." Aiden said. "Stiles you really should get some rest."

"I will." I said. "After I hear about Selena's powers." I added.

"Fine." He said. "Continue."

"I can take any form not just people but animals." She said.

"Ok, thank you for telling us." Aiden told her. "Now you two sleep."

"I forgot about that I can't sleep." Selena said. "So, you rest and I'll keep watch."

"Are you sure?" Aiden asked. "I can stay up with you."

"I'll be fine." She told him.

The next day.

Aiden

When I woke up, I found that sometime last night, Stiles had curled up against my side, on the floor. "Stiles?" I said. "It's time to wake up."

"What?" He asked.

"It's time to wake up." I repeated.

"Ok." He said. "Where's Selena?" He asked, standing up and looking at his desk chair.

I looked over and saw that Selena was really gone. " I don't know."

"We're out here." Peter said, sticking his head trough the open window. "Stiles asked me to come over this morning and keep Selena company."

"When did you do that?" I asked Stiles. "We went to sleep at the same time."

"I woke up around 4 o'clock this morning, talked to Selena for a while then called Peter." He said, "Ok, so wait for me outside and I'll say goodbye to my dad and meet you down there."

"Stiles!" His dad called. "Scott's here to pick you up."

"Ok!" He yelled down. "Change of plans, we all go down together."

"What?" I asked. "Your dad is not supposed to know that we're living here."

"My dad has worked most of the night and morning." Stiles said. "He'll be too tired to realize that you slept here."

"Only if your sure." Aiden said.

"I'm sure." He said. "I would like to explain to Scott why you're here."

"Awesome let's do this." Peter said.

"Not you." I told him. "Stiles will have a hard enough time explaining me and Selena to his dad. Let alone a man who's probably close to his age."

"The sheriff has seen me here before." Peter said.

"Yeah, that's not uncommon." Stiles said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later." Stiles told me.

I nodded, and we all went down stairs to meet Sheriff Stillinski who was in the dinning room looking over a case file. "Stiles who are these people?" He asked.

"Well, you know Peter." He said told the sheriff. "Well, Peter agreed to drive us to school today. I texted Scott about it, I guess he forgot. Any way this is my friend Aiden and my friend Kenny." He said, pointing to me and Selena, who had transformed on our way down the stairs.

"Peter." The sheriff said, nodding at him. "Aiden, Kenny it was nice meeting you, but I have to go to work."

"It was nice meeting you too, sir." I said.

"Nice to meet you sir." Kenny said.

"Let's go." Peter said.

Scott

"What is going on?" I asked, Stiles as he came outside with Aiden, Peter, and a guy that I didn't know.

"Peter is giving us a ride to school." Stiles said, "Where is Danny and Isaac?"

"They wanted to walk to school." I told him. "Know why is Aiden here?" I asked.

"None of your business, beta." Aiden growled.

"You mess with my pack, it's my business." I told him.

3rd person

Aiden growled then lunged at Scott slamming him into Stiles' Jeep. "He is not your pack!" He growled out.

"Yes he is." Scott said.

Aiden the plunged his claws into Scott's chest and threw him to the ground, stepping on his throat.

1st person

Stiles

"Aiden, stop!" I yelled, as he started to push his foot into Scott's throat. When Aiden didn't stop I ran up and grabbed his arm. "Please Aiden stop. For me." I begged.

"Fine." He growled, and removed his boot from Scott's throat, and walked over to me. "Will you tell him, please?"

"Scott I'm apart of Aiden's pack." I told him. "That's why he's here."

"He's part of the alpha pack, he can't have a pack." Scott yelled.

"I left the alpha pack." Aiden said, "This is my pack now. My family."

"Some pack, you have two betas!" Scott shouted.

"I'm not a beta!" Kenny yelled.

"Kenny, stop." Aiden said.

"He has 2 beta's, Kenny, and 2 humans." We all turned to see that Isaac was the one talking, he walked up with Danny glued to his arm. "If Stiles is with Aiden, so am I."

"You're with Derek." Scott said.

"Not anymore." Isaac said.

"I hate to point out the obvious but you guys do have school." Peter said.

"Peter's right." Aiden said, "Let's go."

An: Tada! Chapter 4. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


End file.
